


Amoureux

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anxiety, Blood, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Cute, Fluff and Smut, French!Bill, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, Thigh-Feeding, Thighbiting, Vampire AU, Vampires, chubby!Dipper, vampire!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Bill is madly in love with Dipper; his little rabbit is everything he's ever wanted in a lover, and Bill intends to spend every moment of his afterlife proving it.





	Amoureux

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I have to say that I've fallen in love with French!Bill, and so he has returned! (After the briefest of exits.)   
> If you like this fic, would like to see more of Bill, and/or want to ensure future fanfiction, please leave a comment below--it really helps inspire me to write more fics!

 

“Good evening, my little rabbit,” Bill greeted as he swung into Dipper’s apartment; he held a bottle of chilled wine in one hand, and a paper bag in the other. He frowned when Dipper didn’t turn to acknowledge him. Bill’s frown turned into a pout, and he set the wine on the kitchen table. “Did you forget about our date,  _ mon chou _ ? I brought your favourite.”

Bill shook the brown paper bag at his mortal lover, smiling when Dipper turned his head, if only slightly. “I must say, you look rather kissable, in this state.” Bill sat the bag down, smile growing as Dipper’s shoulders hiked up around his ears. “Hair a mess, dressed as if you just rolled out of bed this morning—”

“—I have work to do,” Dipper squeaked, running a hand through his hair and tugging at the messy curls. “You know I have work to do.”

There was no shortage of mirth in his voice when Bill spoke next. “I’m sure you do,” Bill agreed, carefully laying his hands on Dipper’s shoulders. He began to knead at the tense muscle, just short of sighing when Dipper relaxed under his touch. “But tonight is date night. Which means you are  _ mine,  _ my little sapling.” He dipped down, kissing at Dipper’s ear.

“You just want to have sex,” Dipper grumbled out, turning toward Bill. The vampire pressed a chaste, gentle kiss to Dipper’s lips. “Try to lie and say you don’t.”

“I would never,” Bill murmured, skating his lips down the side of Dipper’s nose. “God as my witness, I can no longer find happiness if I’m not between your thighs.” He tilted his head to the side, watching Dipper’s blush darken and burn. “But not simply that. I enjoy many things about you, my little rabbit. However, I won’t deny myself—nor  _ you  _ the pleasure that comes from our more…  _ intimate  _ relations.”

“Oh my God, how did I end up with such a monster?” Dipper grumbled. He shook his head and returned to his work. Bill whined low in his ear, bracing himself on either side of Dipper and boxing the human in. “Go serve up dinner—I have to finish this page.”

Bill let out a soft, irritated huff. He pushed away from Dipper, but not before pressing a kiss to the energetic curls that framed his lover’s face and thickly covered the top of his head. For all his whining, Bill was proud that Dipper was taking his studies so seriously—even more so now that Bill had bought him a new laptop—and the device had actually given them  _ more  _ time to be with one another, ironically.

“Hey,” Dipper suddenly called, turning toward Bill. The vampire had taken up a pout as he pulled dishes and wine glasses free from the cabinets. Catching his eye, Dipper smiled. “I love you. Thank you for dinner.”

If Bill had had a heart, it would have squeezed. “I love you too,” he murmured back, unable to tear his eyes away from the coy smile that Dipper had adopted. He pursed his lips, and then blew the human an air kiss that Dipper returned with ease. “Do you really want to be reminded of how you ended up with me?”

“No,” Dipper answered instantly, though Bill pressed forward all the same as he unloaded a healthy amount of Indian food onto a glass plate. He poured a hearty glass of wine as well, setting it on the kitchen bar. “I’d rather be changed into a vampire, right here, right now, then hear that story one more time.”

Dipper got up from his chair, tugging up his sweatpants as he came over to Bill. “I hear it enough when we’re with your friends. You all act like me getting drunk and lost is romantic.”

“I could arrange your turning,” Bill piped up, balancing his chin in his hand. He idly played with the metal cap of the wine, debating if drinking was worth the stomach-ache. “I could do it right now. Can’t promise to never tell the story of how we met afterward, however. You do know how I love it.”

Bill pushed the bottle away, taking a seat opposite Dipper instead. “What was it, six months ago? You were drunk in the catacombs—lost. Alone. I found you stumbling around, and I was so hungry—I was so grateful when you invited me back to your apartment.” The vampire sighed and all but melted at the memory of his first night with Dipper. The human was nothing short of a shaking mess in his mind, pale legs parting with a mere touch from Bill.

“Stop right this instant. I can see you fantasising,” Dipper warned, keeping his eyes downward. “We’re just a really lucky one-night stand.”

“I need not fantasise,” Bill quipped, not letting himself be pulled from his reverie in entirety. “I can remember every bit of you quivering under my touch, pale neck bared for me—and how lucky I am. You’ve never once lost that taste. You’re still so incredibly sweet on my tongue. And still so  _ beautiful. _ Like a dream.”

Dipper pinched his lips together, unable to look up at Bill. “Do you really think I’m beautiful? Like,” he huffed, setting his fork down. “Honestly. Compared to what or who you could be with, I’m not that impressive.”

“Slander,” Bill accused. Dipper was a level of perfection, with his soft stomach and thighs; those ever-inquisitive brown eyes and quick wit. Not to mention his  _ toes  _ and  _ fingers.  _ Rounded and soft, fun to suck and even chew on if he behaved himself. “I adore you on a level that I could never express. You are  _ stunning. _ ”

Cheeks heating further, Dipper cleared his throat. “So, uh. I figured that once this semester was over, we could. I don’t know. Go on a trip together or something.” He stabbed into a delightfully rich piece of meat. “I know you aren’t the biggest fan of the sun, so maybe somewhere up north?”

“I can survive the sun for you, my little rabbit,” Bill told him, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. “You needn’t change the subject, Dipper. I do find you beautiful. More than you could ever know, and I could ever profess. And I would like you comfortable in my affection.”

“It’s just weird to know that you… that you want this, okay? That you could have any number of skinny, fair… women… or men, I don’t know. But you could have a woman,” Dipper muttered. “And you’re choosing me over them.”

Bill’s face twisted into an ungainly frown. “And why would I want them? There is nothing fun about kissing ribs, especially when there is a perfectly pleasant tummy for me to kiss, right here.” He pointed at Dipper. “You fit my desires to a  _ T,  _ my dear.”

After a moment, Bill cleared his throat. “I am not so attractive,” he said, fixing the tie around his neck. He was lying, and he knew it. “Not attractive enough for you to worry so much—in fact, my friends, my coven—they are often jealous that something such as myself found a treasure such as you.”

That part was  _ not  _ a lie. His fellow vampires were indeed jealous of his chubby little treasure. Their adoration was more like that of a pet, however. They often asked after Dipper, sending little treats and messages through Bill to the human.  _ That will change,  _ Bill thought to himself.  _ When he changes. _

 

Dinner was more of the same; watching Dipper eat, listening to him ramble on about things that Bill didn’t understand. He listened intently all the same, even through some of the more complicated explanations—but he often found himself at a loss when it came to the more delicate matters of science. Business was more his thing. It always had been.

“You’re so eager to get me into bed tonight,” Dipper breathed as he was set on the edge of the mattress. Bill kissed at the corner of his mouth, trying not to frown at the bitter taste of drink that remained there. Instead, he licked it away, slow and purposeful.

“Always eager,” Bill finally admitted, nestling himself neatly between Dipper’s thighs. “I would kill to drink from you tonight,  _ mon chou.  _ What will it take to convince you to let me?”

“Depends on how good you fuck me,” Dipper replied, voice soft and too much of a challenge for Bill to deny. Bill groaned, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and pinching it between his fangs. Dipper didn’t dirty talk often, even under the influence of wine—tonight was  _ truly  _ a treat.

“What if I want to drink from here?” Bill asked, drawing his fingers down Dipper’s still-clothed thighs. “Bite into your pretty little thighs, leave remnants of my love on your skin, if only temporarily.”

Dipper let out an unsure, thoughtful hum. Bill watched in rapture as Dipper rose a hand, carding it through his thick curls. The vampire’s fingers clenched in the sheets as he watched Dipper’s cheeks puff out and his lower lip fold underneath his teeth. He then nodded, looking away from Bill and toward the window instead.

“Your words,” Bill said quietly, dipping down to press a kiss to Dipper’s mouth. “Your words, my little dove.”

“Yes. You… you can drink from my thighs if you want,” Dipper whispered; his hands slid between his own thighs, running along the covered skin. “I… I love it when you do,” he squeaked out, fidgeting with his fingers. “I love it when you bite me, uh… here… too.”

Dipper brought his hand up, rubbing it gently across one of his slightly rounded breasts. Bill couldn’t contain the whine that left him, cock jumping at the mere idea of it. He let his head hang, arms quivering with the offer.

“And you call  _ me  _ the monster?” Bill questioned, voice barely a whisper. A laugh left him, breathless and wanting. “You call  _ me  _ a monster, and yet you say such devilish things—” Bill’s hand alit on Dipper’s hip, and a single, clawed finger hooked in his belt loop. “—I will eat you up,  _ mon chou.  _ Like the little delicacy you are.”

There was a squeak and Dipper’s hands jumped to cover his face. Bill kissed at the chubbed fingers that prevented him from properly making out with his lover but didn’t pressure them when they refused to move. Instead, he began to kiss downward, eager to get rid of Dipper’s shirt and begin his feast.

“You’re not busy tomorrow, are you?” Bill growled out, pushing up Dipper’s shirt so he could kiss at his belly. Dipper shook his head, one of his hands cautiously going up to grip at the headboard. “Good. Because I plan to  _ exhaust  _ you.”

“You’d exhaust me no matter what answer I gave,” Dipper responded with a puff of his cheeks. The vampire shrugged, kissing up and over Dipper’s belly button. He busied himself with leaving open-mouthed, sloppy kisses all over the aforementioned skin—and then after a few rough, reddening sucks, he moved on.

Dipper laughed as Bill shoved his head underneath his shirt instead of removing it, leaving it oddly stretched. Playful hands ruffled Bill’s hair from the outside of the cotton.

“I can take off my shirt,” Dipper offered, letting his arms flop upwards in submission. Bill cocked his head, wiggling his way from the shirt so he could eye Dipper critically. Dipper’s fingers were relaxed against the pillows, eyes soft and trusting. “Or you could remove it. I’m not picky.”

The subtle permission was all it took to have Bill eagerly stripping the human. The end result was more laughter, flushed cheeks and curious hands playing at the hem of Dipper’s boxers. Bill kissed at Dipper’s chin, then promptly blew a raspberry that had Dipper convulsing in laughter.

“Stop it,” Dipper demanded, his free hand running through his hair and shoving the errant curls from his face.

“Never,” Bill answered, kissing between Dipper’s breasts. He nuzzled one of them affectionately, and then nipped at it—Dipper’s breath audibly hitched, body twitching at the mere hint of fangs. “I know, I know. I’ll be careful, my little rabbit.”

Bill squeezed his eyes shut at the soft whimper that left Dipper when his fangs broke skin—he hated to put Dipper through any level of discomfort, even if it pleased him in the end. A few drops of blood and Bill was popping off, moving to a patch of skin scant inches above. 

_ “Bill,”  _ Dipper groaned, twining a hand in Bill’s hair. Bill hushed him, savouring the experience. He couldn’t drink a substantial amount of blood from Dipper’s chest—he’d save that for Dipper’s thighs—but there was something comforting about suckling from a breast that enhanced the experience.

“Does it feel good?” Bill teased when he pulled away after a particularly long suck. He delighted in the quickly bruising skin, kissing at it. Dipper nodded, worrying his bottom lip. Bill slipped his fingers back between Dipper’s thighs, cupping him on the outside of his boxers.

Dipper gasped, thighs clamping down around Bill’s hand. His head tossed back against the pillow reflexively, eyelids fluttering at the sudden pleasure. Bill cooed at him softly, urging the cock in his hand to full hardness with playful rolls and touches. The chorus of soft, pleased noises leaving Dipper were nearly shaking the human apart.

“I’m going to move down now,” Bill whispered; blood remained like a shiny red liqueur on his lips, and when Dipper looked down at him, he heard the human’s heart rate skyrocket. “I’m going to move down and suck your cock. And then I’ll drink my fill— I’m going to leave your thighs a mottled, purpled  _ mess. _ ” 

“Please,” the human simpered, eyes finally drifting closed. Bill let out an appreciative hum at the submission and relaxed ease that Dipper could fall into without prompting. The vampire went about kissing his way down Dipper’s chest, careful to flatten his tongue over every shallow bite mark, urging them to heal.

“I do so love when you ask nicely,” Bill teased, mouthing at Dipper’s stomach. He slipped Dipper’s boxers off with a gentle tug, whistling at the skin revealed. Dipper’s cock curved upward to kiss at his stomach, the tip leaking where it lay. “Are you sure you’re not a vampire in disguise yourself, with this skin of yours?”

“Don’t be silly,” Dipper whispered in response, eyes glued to Bill’s face as the vampire continued to move down. The vampire grabbed Dipper’s cock in his hand, giving it a solid pump and dragging a good amount of pre-cum down the shaft to slicken it. “Watch the fangs,” he whispered.

“I won’t nick you. After all, we both know there are two things that vampires are experts at,” Bill told him, kissing the messy head of the dick in his hand. “One, of course, is drinking blood.”

Dipper snorted, unable to control himself. “Is the other sucking dick?” Bill pretended to look offended but failed miserably. “It was. You were going to say dick.” 

“I was,” Bill admitted, bottom lip thrusting out into a pout. It quickly curled into a devious grin, fangs flashing. “And the only way you know that is because it’s true.”

Bill gave Dipper’s cock another pump, curling his lips back around his teeth. Seconds later, he had the human’s cock in his mouth, sucking at it and groaning around it. Fingers dug into his scalp and he slid down further, not stopping until his nose was pressed against the curly, dark-brown hair at the base.

“Oh my…” Dipper breathed, yanking at Bill’s hair reflexively. “Please move, please  _ move.” _

Entwining his fingers with Dipper’s in his hair, Bill drew back slow—a soft sob wrenched its way from Dipper’s chest, and his entire body shuddered with it. Bill echoed the noise with a moan, not pulling away from Dipper for a moment; he sloppily licked along the side of the human’s cock, making sure that every disgustingly wet noise was loud and audible.

Legs quivering, Dipper flipped his hand to get a better grip on Bill’s fingers. The human was quiet by nature, even as a lover—it made every little sound that escaped his lips twice as delectable, like melted  _ Valrhona  _ chocolate on his tongue. Bill’s pace was struck with vigour—he tugged Dipper’s leg over his shoulder, relishing in the choked noise the human made.

“Bill, Bill,  _ Bill,” _ Dipper whispered, fisting a hand in his hair.

Bill grunted in response, digging his fingers into Dipper’s thigh just enough to bruise it. The blood thrumming through Dipper’s cock, right beneath his lips—so easily reached with a single prick of fangs—it was gnawing at Bill’s  _ hunger _ . He snarled out around Dipper’s cock, sucking harshly and greedily, drinking down the pre-cum that the human produced. Bill loved his little human and wanted to give him every bit of pleasure he could—but when the  _ hunger _ showed its ugly face, he was powerless to resist it.

“Dipper,” he growled out when he popped free, sad to leave his little rabbit wanting. He turned his head to the side sharply, nipping at Dipper’s thigh. Dipper whined at the loss but nodded. “Be assured, I am by no means done with you.” Again, Dipper nodded, letting his eyes squeeze shut once again.

“Fuck,” Dipper muttered with a wince; Bill’s fangs easily sunk into the human’s thigh, and a choked moan worked its way from his throat at the first taste of blood. His hunger abated instantly at the sickly sweet, cherry flavour that was  _ Dipper. _ Shoulders, unintentionally tense, relaxed, and he hummed gently against Dipper’s skin. He got in a good gulp or two, before popping off and switching to the other leg, digging in there as well. 

Dipper’s other thigh was already healing from Bill’s saliva, though drops of red were winking out of the pale skin and dripping their way down toward the sheets. Bill moved a hand to gently cover it, blotting the liquid into watercolour roses.

“So good,” Bill hissed, shifting again, taking less blood with each drink. Dipper let out a soft whimper but didn’t protest. “You taste so good,  _ mon lapin. _ You’re so  _ sweet. _ ” He nosed at Dipper’s thigh, trying not to let guilt eat at him. He’d taken enough. “Let me finish you off, hm? Let me taste your completion.”

There was something sleepy in the way Dipper nodded then, and Bill could tell that the mood was waning. Quick, as not to lose him, Bill grabbed his cock once again, fisting it. Dipper’s hips jumped up, eyes fluttering open.

“You don’t have to,” Dipper murmured out, voice verging on a gasp as Bill continued to gently stroke him. “Don’t starve yourself because you want to pleasure me.”

The vampire hushed him. “I’ve you in bed for an entire evening,” Bill accused, pressing his thumb against the head of Dipper’s cock and smearing the liquid there. “Pleasuring you is no taxing matter, my little mortal. And it is no toll I pay to feed from you—so lay back, darling. I want to do this for you. I will finish my meal later.”

Dipper looked unsure, then sighed. A warm smile crossed his lips, and Bill knew he’d won. “You’re ridiculous,” he uttered, shuddering as he shifted his legs. “A ridiculous vampire.”

Bill chuckled, and then grinned at him.

“Only the best for you, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo there!
> 
> My beta is the wonderful EmberGlows <3
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Dernière Danse by Indila
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
